Undici passi
by Lady Memory
Summary: Quando amore e ragione combattono, può accadere qualcosa di terribile. Una storia oscura. Un grazie alle mie previewer originali, Duj e Tophoenix, che avevano letto, commentato e corretto la versione inglese. Questa italiana è la traduzione, con rating M per la tematica.


**Undici passi**

by Lady Memory

_Quando amore e ragione combattono, può accadere qualcosa di terribile. Una storia oscura._

Un grazie alle mie previewer originali, Duj e Tophoenix, che avevano letto, commentato e corretto la versione inglese. Questa italiana è ovviamente la traduzione, con rating M per la tematica.

Come sempre, grazie a JKRowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico.

**Undici passi…**

**1.**

Lei era cambiata, lui l'aveva notato subito.

L'estate aveva finito il suo corso, la scuola era ricominciata di nuovo, e quella ragazzina chiacchierona e seccante era tornata, sorprendentemente fiorita in una giovane donna tranquilla e rispettosa.

In effetti, lui considerò lentamente, era sempre stata rispettosa… ma in un modo così irritante!

Lei poneva domande ai suoi insegnanti… e poi sembrava comparare le risposte ricevute con la conoscenza accumulata nella sua testa.

Abbassava doverosamente gli occhi quando veniva redarguita… ma la sua mente non si sottometteva.

E sicuramente, fin troppe volte la sua intelligenza brillante aveva aiutato Potter e Weasley a sfuggire a terribili pericoli… e a ben meritate punizioni.

Averla ad Hogwarts era una fortuna o una disgrazia? Lui non lo sapeva, ma si scoprì ad osservarla sempre più spesso nei giorni successivi.

**2.**

La guardava tenendo le palpebre semi-chiuse e intanto ricordava.

All'inizio, aveva pensato che il suo obiettivo fosse Potter. Il ragazzo era detestabile, ma innegabilmente aveva carte interessanti da giocarsi. Nonostante il suo comportamento esasperante, irradiava una sorta di malinconia che poteva essere intrigante per una ragazza. Inoltre, la sua storia era affascinante, il suo coraggio indubitabile… e la sua fortuna si univa in modo sconcertante alla sua imprudenza, anche quando era lontano da un campo di Quidditch.

Tutte qualità che una ragazza poteva apprezzare, nonostante Potter fosse una continua fonte di guai per quelli che lo circondavano, e specialmente per coloro che avevano il pesantissimo compito di proteggerlo.

Ma quella ragazza in particolare aveva una forte inclinazione ad aiutare la gente nei guai, nonostante la sua aria di sufficienza.

Una parte di lui aveva reagito amaramente alla possibilità di una storia tra i due. Ancora una volta, un Potter – e questo sembrava avere le stesse odiose caratteristiche di suo padre – stava conquistando la ragazza più brillante della scuola.

Perciò, mentre aspettava gli sviluppi della situazione, si era sentito quasi sfidato; poi aveva deciso che lei non valeva la sua attenzione. Non la meritava.

Con quei capelli cespugliosi e quei denti da coniglio!

Davvero, avrebbe potuto usare la sua intelligenza per fare scelte migliori!

**3.**

La vide passare nei corridoi. Normalmente, andava in giro scortata dai suoi due fedeli cavalieri, ma quella mattina era sola con Weasley. I due ragazzi si stavano affrettando verso la loro classe e così non avevano notato la nera figura all'altro lato del passaggio. Lontano com'era da loro, non poteva sentire quello che il ragazzo stava dicendo; ma, a giudicare dagli occhi di lei, l'argomento doveva essere davvero avvincente.

Si fermò a considerarli e per un attimo, sorrise ironicamente. Così assurdi, i percorsi della vita! Una mente così brillante in quel corpo che fioriva così meravigliosamente, eppure aveva per amico quel goffo imbecille dai capelli rossi!

Li guardò ancora e scosse la testa incredulo. E anche stranamente indispettito.

**4.**

Le settimane passavano e, poco a poco, la verità venne a galla. Non poteva essere più chiara, e alla fine, era stato costretto ad accettarla. Gli occhi di lei si illuminavano in un modo tutto speciale quando c'era Weasley. La sua voce cambiava quando parlava con lui, la sua espressione si addolciva. Si stava innamorando del ragazzo, pur senza esserne cosciente. Per quel che riguardava Weasley, il giovane bruto era chiaramente cotto senza scampo.

Era così… così doloroso assistere ancora una volta a quella danza di corteggiamento! Durante i suoi anni a scuola, aveva osservato amicizie e amori unire o dividere i suoi studenti, ma nessuna di quelle innumerevoli storie aveva mai neanche scalfito la sua corazza. Perciò… perciò come mai quel sentimento – così tenero e così amaro - riusciva a corrodere sottilmente il suo cuore, ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su di lei?

Decise di distogliere lo sguardo ogni volta che le loro strade si fossero sfortunatamente incrociate.

**5.**

Lei stava parlando animatamente con Weasley, e il suo viso era lo specchio dei suoi sentimenti. La sua espressione poteva cambiare così in fretta e rifletteva le sue emozioni così apertamente! Come riusciva il giovane idiota a non notarlo? Era forse vero che gli uomini devono invecchiare per capire quello che i loro occhi, da giovani, non erano stati in grado di vedere?

La guardò giocherellare distrattamente col maglione di Weasley, tirandone festosamente l'orlo mentre parlava. Aveva gli occhi illuminati di entusiasmo, e la sua gioia era così contagiosa! Adesso stava ridendo, e le sue dita indugiavano scherzosamente sui capelli di Weasley in una carezza gentile.

Lui sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per l'emozione e il respiro gli si mozzò in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro il marmo freddo di una colonna. No. No. _No_! Si stava facendo coinvolgere troppo. Non poteva permettersi questi sentimenti.

Fuggì via, mentre i battiti affrettati del suo cuore risuonavano sordi nel suo petto.

**6.**

Non poteva evitarlo. I suoi occhi la seguivano attentamente ogni volta che lei era nelle vicinanze. Qualunque cosa lui stesse facendo, si sentiva obbligato a fermarsi e a contemplarla. Occhiate rapide, molto rapide, nella speranza che lei non se ne accorgesse… e che nessun altro se ne accorgesse. Ma non poteva andare avanti così.

Quella sera, per esempio, il trio era occupato a progettare qualcosa. Si erano incuneati in un vecchio divano vicino alla Sala Grande e si parlavano con sussurri brevi. Poi Potter se n'era andato – chiamato da Albus, forse? – e la ragazza e Weasley erano rimasti soli. Lei sembrava pensierosa. Chiudendo gli occhi, si era rannicchiata contro il divano e aveva appoggiato la testa sulla morbida imbottitura, rifiutandosi di parlare col suo compagno mentre aspettavano in silenzio che Potter tornasse.

Nascosto dietro un angolo, lui aveva osservato il viso di lei, così preoccupato, e un desiderio disperato gli aveva stretto la gola. Ma qualche momento dopo, Potter era arrivato, e se ne erano andati tutti insieme. La stanza adesso era vuota e tranquilla, così lui non era stato capace di resistere più a lungo.

Si era seduto al posto di lei sul divano e aveva appoggiato la guancia dove l'aveva appoggiata lei, respirando il suo profumo ad occhi chiusi, sopraffatto dalla tenerezza.

**7.**

Aveva finito per amarla attraverso il suo goffo partner.

Ogni volta che si scambiavano un'occhiata, ogni volta che si sorridevano a vicenda, ogni volta che si sussurravano parole in un angolo della classe – ancora incredibilmente inconsapevoli del legame speciale che li univa – lui sentiva il suo cuore torcersi in quella indescrivibile emozione.

Ed ogni volta, la forza di quel sentimento lo sorprendeva, lasciandolo senza fiato e desideroso di sperimentarlo ancora.

Quante, quante volte aveva sperato che Weasley potesse radunare il suo coraggio e baciarla! Così disperatamente stupido, quel ragazzo!

Esattamente come era stato stupido un altro ragazzo, così tanti anni prima…

**8.**

Aveva pattugliato i corridoi per ore, nella speranza di trovare pace alla sua angoscia, e nel desiderio inconfessato di incontrarla ancora.

E finalmente, aveva notato la sua silhouette in un angolo inaspettato: l'ovale di una finestra, a metà delle scale che portavano alla torre dei Grifondoro.

Era seduta là, tutta sola, e sospirava. Il suo cuore tremò. Era forse accaduto qualcosa tra lei e il giovane imbecille?

Aveva aspettato ai piedi delle scale, nascosto alla vista di lei, pregando di trovare il coraggio, o meglio, l'insensatezza, di salire e parlarle.

Ma non aveva osato, anche se la sua anima stava sanguinando.

Così aveva aspettato, ombra oscura nel buio, finché il buio della notte non era sceso sul suo spirito. Poi si era ritirato, e improvvisamente, aveva percepito l'allarmante sensazione di essere sorvegliato.

Il fantasma – _quel_ fantasma – era lì. Ancora. Sempre.

**9.**

La sua prigione diventava ogni giorno più soffocante. Voleva essere libero. Anelava ad essere libero. Ma non era possibile. Non si può scappare da una cella le cui pareti sono fatte da sentimenti.

Il fantasma era uno spirito possessivo che reclamava tutto lo spazio del suo cuore. Ogni volta che lui assaporava quelle sensazioni così tenere e così amare verso la ragazza, il rimorso era pronto ad invaderlo, torturando la sua anima.

Lui aveva promesso e voleva essere fedele alla sua parola. Eppure, stava cominciando a rimpiangere quel voto.

**10.**

Era ubriaco. Aveva cercato di resistere. Si era imposto di ricordare. La sua missione. La necessità di essere sempre sobrio e all'erta. Ma l'Oscuro Signore aveva riunito i suoi seguaci appena la notte prima, e sicuramente quella sera non ci sarebbero state altre convocazioni.

E lei… lei aveva sorriso così incantevolmente a Weasley nella Sala Grande!

Lui se ne era andato immediatamente, rifugiandosi nelle sue stanze, un sapore acido sulle labbra. Il Firewhiskey era sul suo tavolo, e lui si sentiva così solo e disperato! Bicchiere dopo bicchiere, aveva guardato quel sorriso di lei - così adorabile - sfolgorare e svanire nel liquido ambrato.

Poi, dopo un altro sorso che gli aveva bruciato la bocca – aveva definitivamente perso il conto dei bicchieri a quel punto – aveva alzato la testa, raggelato da un'improvvisa sensazione di orrore.

_Lei_ era di nuovo lì.

**11.**

Il fantasma lo stava guardando, le mani giunte come in preghiera, ed un sorriso tenero e desolato sulle labbra. Lui sentì un'ondata rovente di disprezzo per sé stesso, e di disperazione. Barcollando, si alzò in piedi e la guardò con una supplica negli occhi.

"Ti prego, lasciami libero," sussurrò a scatti. "Ti prego! Non tornare più a torturarmi. Proteggerò tuo figlio. La mia vita è ormai votata alla sua salvezza. Ma la mia anima, la mia anima immortale, grida implorando liberazione. Solo un conforto, appena una piccolissima consolazione… è tutto quel che ti chiedo. Qualcosa che non può più ferirti nel posto dove ora sei tu. Tu… tu sei perduta per sempre. Non tornerai mai più qui da me. Ed io so che è colpa mia, e ne soffrirò, e rimpiangerò per sempre quel che ho fatto, fino a che la mia vita finirà, e anche dopo. Ma ti prego, lascia che io abbia almeno un barlume, una scintilla di speranza nella mia rovina."

Il fantasma incrociò le braccia. La sua espressione divenne immensamente triste, poi _lei_ chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro tremulo.

Rimorso, colpevolezza, angoscia e dolore riempirono l'anima di lui con un torrente di sentimenti. Lei aveva vinto; aveva vinto come vinceva ogni volta, e come avrebbe vinto sempre. Tremando di emozione, si inginocchiò di fronte alla forma luminosa di lei e si chinò fino a baciare il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi trasparenti, rinnovando il voto che era la gioia e la maledizione della sua vita. Ma il suo cuore si stava spezzando. Le lacrime gli velarono gli occhi, e quando sentì la ruvida freddezza delle pietre sulle labbra, singhiozzi di frustrazione e di sconfitta scossero violentemente il suo corpo.

Il fantasma guardò giù verso l'uomo piangente inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. Lentamente, un sorriso freddo, crudele, demoniaco, illuminò sinistramente il suo viso.


End file.
